La Mujer que se Enamoró del Hanyou
by Khaly2
Summary: Esta es la historia de Kikyou e Inuyasha... cincuenta años antes de que Aome apareciera... espero les guste.. REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

A pesar de que Kikyo no me cae especialmente bien... quería probar de escribir este fic... porque se que no va a ser fácil hacerlo.. pero se me ocurrió la historia y no deja de darme vueltas.... para los que me están pidiendo el beso en El Valor de una Promesa.. algo habrá en el prox. cap.. ) .. ya lo incluí... en fin..léan esto... q es corto por ser una mera introducción..pero quiero ver que opinan.. y dejen rr!!!!!

* * *

**KIKYO... LA MUJER QUE SE ENAMOR" DEL HANYOU**

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

- Hermana!!! - gritó la pequeña Kaede al ver como los demonios estaban a punto de atacarla. Todo era su culpa. Había desobedecido a su hermana mayor cuando esta le ordenó que esperara escondida tras los arbustos.

Cerró los ojos esperando el final, deseando que fuera rápido y sin dolor... aunque sabía que no sería posible. Lágrimas de miedo cayeron por sus mejillas... se acercaban.. podía oírlos... podía...sentirlos.. y...

El aullido de muerte de aquellos monstruo la obligaron a abrir los ojos para averiguar que sucedía. Kikyo se hallaba muy cerca de ella, aun en posición de ataque, con el arco apenas tensado. La había salvado!

Corrió hacia ella gritando agradecida y se abrazó a sus piernas.

- Kaede.... – dijo ella con la misma tranquilidad que la caracterizaba – te he dado una orden y no la has cumplido. Has puesto en peligro tu vida...

- Perdóname – murmuró ella todavía abrazada a su hermana.

Solo se tenían la una a la otra. Años antes sus padres habían muerto víctimas de una enfermedad que había asolado la región. Kikyo se había ocupado de su hermana, a pesar de sus obligaciones como sacerdotisa, y aquella la adoraba...

- Señorita Kikyo!! – uno de los habitantes de la aldea se acercó corriendo. Al llegar frente a ella se arrodilló en señal de respeto – por favor... mi hija ha sido raptada por uno de los monstruos que atacaron la aldea...

- No se preocupe – respondió ella apoyando su mano en el hombro del hombre para tranquilizarlo – yo iré por ella.

El le dio las gracias y volvió junto a su familia para contarles la noticia. Estaba visiblemente aliviado.

Kaede lo vio alejarse, luego volteó y miró a su hermana con un deje de tristeza.

- eso significa que volverás a marcharte?

- No me tardaré... procura cuidar la aldea.

La pequeña asintió. Aun era una aprendiz, pero con esta nueva responsabilidad que Kikyo le había dado, se sintió mayor y definitivamente mas segura. Si su hermana confiaba en su habilidad, ella sería capaz!

La observó alejarse, arco y flechas al hombro, al mismo paso que siempre. Siempre se impresionaba de su calma en situaciones desesperadas. Kikyo jamás perdía la paciencia, jamás se ponía furiosa... jamás levantaba la voz.

* * *

Cerca de la aldea de exterminadores, un hombre perseguía a un monstruo semejante a un ciempiés enorme.

- Kirara! prepárate! – gritó, y el demonio-gato avanzó para atacar. El hombre saltó con su espada en alto, dispuesto a cortar en dos a su enemigo, mas este lo esquivó por apenas unos cuantos centímetros.

- Rayos... – murmuró antes de prepararse para volver a atacar mientras hacía una seña a su compañera. Kirara dio un salto y él atacó del otro lado. Con la atención puesta tan solo en uno de sus dos contrincantes, el monstruo se descuido, y unos minutos mas tarde, yacía con la cabeza cercenada.

Guardó su espada tras limpiarla en el pasto y se acercó a los restos de aquel insecto muy crecido. Se agachó no sin algo de esfuerzo, ya que los años habían hecho mella en él, y hurgó buscando algo en particular.

- ahh! Aquí está! – exclamó para sí mismo mientras retiraba un pedazo de cristal oscuro del cuello del monstruo. Kirara volvió a su tamaño normal y se acercó curioso – mira pequeño amigo... la hemos recuperado.

La perla de Shikon, aquel objeto que tenía en la mano, estaba oscura... por la maldad del monstruo que la había poseído. No había sido fácil obtenerla nuevamente, la que dicha perla aumentaba considerablemente los poderes de quien la tuviera en su poder.

- Esto no está bien...nada bien – murmuró observándola detenidamente con el ceño fruncido – hay que purificarla cuanto antes...

Se puso de pie y acarició la pequeña cabecita de su compañera, la cual se había subido a su hombro.

- Vámonos...

* * *

- GARRAS DE ACERO – gritó eliminando de un solo golpe a varios monstruos. Cayó de pie, sin perder ni por un segundo su perfecto equilibrio.

Ya estaba harto. Desde que tenía memoria monstruos de todo tipo y clase lo perseguían para destruirlo, morderlo, golpearlo o simplemente divertirse haciéndolo pedacitos. Estaba harto de la maldita costumbre de ser atacado todos los días. Él no tenía la culpa de ser tan solo medio demonio. Si..en efecto.. era un hanyou, un híbrido.. alguien de sangre mezclada. Había perdido a su madre y a su padre hacía no mucho tiempo, y no tenía mas familia que su medio hermano Sesshoumaru, aunque en realidad prefería no tener a nadie. Aquel, demonio completo, también lo despreciaba... y varias veces había intentado atacarlo, pero su padre había intervenido salvándolo de morir a manos de su propia sangre.

En consecuencia, estaba solo... y se sentía solo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con nadie, no fuera para solar algún insulto o para burlarse de algún pobre monstruo que había caído bajo su garra en algún momento de mal humor.

Se acercó al arroyo y hundió sus manos en el agua helada. Luego se lavó la cara, lanzando un suspiro de placer. Hacía calor y estaba cansado. Se incorporó dirigiéndose a un árbol escogido al azar, y subió a una de las ramas mas altas para descansar. Quería dormir un poco antes de proseguir con su camino, a algún destino no planeado. En efecto, no tenía la menor idea de que iba a hacer.

* * *

Bueno.. aca concluye el primer cap.. (los otros serán mucho mas largos... pero este tenía que ser una introducción).... se del odio general a Kikyo así que no espero que el fic tenga mucho éxito..pero como lo hago mas por amor a la escritura que otra cosa... no puedo dejarlo x la mitad... q se mía..

En fin... besossssssssssssss


	2. Capítulo 2

Hola!! aca les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic... la verdad, estos'días estuve investigando mucho a Kikyou y su vida... y debo decir que a pesar de que se interpone entre Aome e Inuyasha, me encantó su historia, y me da lástima, ya que de golpe lo perdió todo. En fin..les dejo con el cap... **REVIEWS!**

Ahh si.. ahí se vienen las entrgas de los prox. caps de El Valor de una Promesa, y Lazos del Destino para quienes me preguntaron...

* * *

**KIKYOU: LA MUJER QUE SE ENAMORO DEL HANYOU**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

_Cuando la nobleza aún tenía controlado Japón, las guerras, la miseria y la hambruna se extendían por todo el país. En ese entonces, el número de monstruos se incrementó debido a la cantidad de cadáveres regados por doquier. Muchos sacerdotes, monjas y exterminadores se dedicaron a luchar contra esos demonios...entre ellos, una sacerdotisa con grandes poderes para purificar las almas. Su nombre era Midoriko._

_Representando un problema para ellos, los demonios necesitaban unirse y formar un alma malvada masiva. La perdición de la sacerdotisa fue su amor por un hombre, el cual se constituyó su única debilidad. Un youkai lo poseyó._

_Una vez combinadas sus almas, la batalla entre Midoriko y el youkai comenzó, durando exactamente siete días y siete noches. Ella comenzó a sentir que su poder disminuía a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Antes de morir, hizo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas para absorber al youkai. Esta y el alma de la sacerdotisa se fusionaron formándose_

_Se dice que hay 4 tipos de almas. Humanas, de animales, de árboles y piedras. Las 4 almas están compuestas por Ara-mitama (valor), Nigi-mitama (amistad), Kushi-mitama (sabiduría) y Saki-mitama (amor), y al fusionarse crean una esencia y residen la mente y el corazón de un cuerpo material._

_Si se realizan actos de malicia, los poderes de la perla funcionaran a favor del mar, esa esencia se llena de energía negativa y toma el camino equivocado, es decir tanto almas de humanos como de criaturas naturales que habitan aquí pueden ser influenciadas por el bien o por el mal._

_La Perla de Shikkon nació en ese mismo momento, escapando del pecho de Midoriko._

_Los seres malvados atacaban continuamente la villa, buscando el enorme poder que la joya podía proporcionarles._

- Andando Kirara! – ordenó el guerrero, quien no era otro que el abuelo de Sango. El youkai-gato lanzó un gruñido y se elevó por los aires.

Era necesario encontrar a una persona de corazón puro.. alguien que pudiera devolverle su brillo a la Perla de Shikon... purificarla. Su pueblo le había encomendado esa misión.

Los rumores que había escuchado en los pueblo donde se detenía a comer algo o descansar le habían dado una idea de quien podía ser esa persona. La sacerdotisa Kikyou.

Tras horas de caminata y vuelo sin descanso, finalmente habían llegado a la aldea donde dicha sacerdotisa vivía. Preguntó a un aldeano que sin pronunciar palabra, se limitó a señalar una cabaña algo alejada de las demás. Hacia allí se encaminó, pero el único ser vivo que encontró, fue una niñita de unos seis o siete años jugando sola.

- Niña.... dime.. acaso tu sabes donde se encuentra la sacerdotisa Kikyou? – preguntó acercándose a ella. Kirara había vuelto a ser un pequeño youkai, y la jovencita la acarició encantada.

- Mi hermana ha salido en busca de la hija de uno de los aldeanos que ha sido secuestrada por un youkai. Creo que no tardará en volver... ya han pasado tres días desde entonces.

- Ya veo – murmuró comenzando a analizar las posibilidades de encontrarla. Al ignorar la dirección hacia la cual ella se había dirigido se le hacía mas difícil.

La niña miró al hombre. Se veía mayor.

- si quiere puede esperarla aquí, señor.

- Gracias...así lo haré. Cual es tu nombre?

- Soy Kaede.

- Houshin.... y esta pequeña amiga que me acompaña se llama Kirara.

Kaede comenzó a jugar con Kirara mientras el abuelo de Sango se recostaba en un árbol a observarlos.

* * *

Kikyou no había tardado de dar con el youkai y la pequeña, quien estaba inconsciente y tenía pequeños cortes en todo el cuerpo.

No fue difícil de eliminar, de hecho le sorprendía pensar que aquel insecto muy crecido había logrado escapar de su ataque días antes.

Con la niña en brazos, emprendió el camino de vuelta. Confiaba en que ningún problema se hubiera presentado en la aldea. Kaede era muy pequeña todavía como para defender a los aldeanos, y estos no tenían medios para hacerlo, ya que habían depositado toda su confianza en que ella los protegería.

No muy lejos de allí, Inuyasha caminaba, atento a cualquier maldito monstruo que osara atacarlo. A pesar de tan solo ser un híbrido, era hijo del gran Inutaisho, y sus poderes superaban incluso a los de muchos youkai adultos. Tan solo su medio hermano Sesshoumaru era considerado un peligro para su vida. De los pocos encuentros que había tenido con él, había salido de una pieza por pura suerte... o por intervención de su padre que no veía con buenos ojos el hecho de que uno de sus hijos atacara al otro.

Se observó las garras manchadas por la sangre de un iluso que había pretendido hacerlo pedazos. Aunque lo mantenían en forma, sin representar peligro alguno, ansiaba luchar con alguien con el cual tuviera que esforzarse para vencerlo. De caso contrario jamás mejoraría.

* * *

- Hermana! Has vuelto! – Kaede había visto a Kikyou avanzar por el camino principal. Y no era la única. Los preocupados padres de la pequeña secuestrada habían permanecido con los ojos fijos en el horizonte... rezando..esperando que la sacerdotisa pudiera rescatarla con vida.

La madre de la niña corrió a su encuentro, seguida muy de cerca por su esposo y Kaede.

- Shanna! – gritó la mujer abrazando a su hija y estrechándola entre sus brazos. Levantó los ojos para dirigirle una agradecida mirada a Kikyou. Ella acarició la cabecita de Shanna, deseó suerte a sus padres y siguió su camino hasta la cabaña.

- Un hombre ha venido a verte – comentó Kaede dando saltitos a medida que avanzaban.

- Un hombre? Dijo para que me buscaba?

- Nooo... te está esperando desde ayer.

Kikyou no sintió curiosidad. Lo mas seguro era que fuera otra persona que necesitaba sus servicios de sacerdotisa. Quizás algún enviado de una aldea azotada por algún youkai.

El abuelo de Sango la observó mientras ella llegaba frente a él.

Con sus tranquilas maneras, le preguntó cual era el problema. El guerrero buscó en sus bolsillos unos segundos y sacó una pequeña bolsita de piel.

- Esta es la Perla de Shikkon – le dijo sacándola de la bolsa y mostrándosela. La joya aún continuaba oscura por la maldad del youkai que la había robado días atrás – mi pueblo la ha custodiado por mucho tiempo, pero los monstruos son atraídos por su enorme poder, y hemos estado en peligro. Necesitamos a alguien con un gran poder espiritual que pueda purificarla y ser su guardiana, y su nombre ha sido mencionado muchas veces como una de las posibilidades.

Ella tomó la Perla y la observó. Sintió su poder casi al instante.

- De acuerdo – dijo mientras asentía – acepto convertirme en su guardiana.

El hombre se lo agradeció. Estaba convencido de que no había podido encontrar alguien mejor para que custodiara la problemática joya. Rechazando amablemente la invitación para pasar la noche allí, dijo que quería volver a ver a su familia, ya que llevaba unas cuantas semanas fuera de casa.

- Kirara! – llamó. La pequeña youkai-gato quien estaba jugando con Kaede, corrió a su encuentro al instante, transformándose para que el hombre pudiera montarse en su espalda.

- Adiós!

* * *

Unos meses mas tarde....

- GARRAS DE ACERO! – gritó antes de partir en pedazos a uno de los muchos youkais que lo habían atacado sin previo aviso.

Los demás vacilaron un instante antes de volver a intentarlo, ya que habían visto como Inuyasha eliminaba a un gran número de ellos, pero tras unos intantes volvieron a la carga.

Pero el hanyou estaba de mal humor y los eliminó sin mucho esfuerzo. Por lo general le gustaba hacerlos sufrir, jugar con ellos para alargar los tiempos de lucha, pero aquel no era el día propicio para hacerlo. Anochecía, y habría luna llena. Odiaba perder sus poderes, odiaba ser un humano y sentirse débil. Se veía obligado a esconderse como un cobarde para que los que deseaban acabar con él no lo encontraran.

- Feh... eran basura – comentó en voz alta sacudiéndose las manos.

Un fuerte estallido no muy lejos de allí llamó su atención y se dirigió para curiosear. Con suerte sería otro monstruo que eliminar para calmar un poco su ira.

Kikyou había estado luchando contra cinco youkais que la habían atacado exigiendo la Perla de Shikkon. Siendo un número mucho mayor, le tomó un rato y múltiples heridas antes de derrotarlos. Aguantando el dolor que le producían estas al caminar, apretó los dientes decidida a volver a su aldea donde podía curarse o en caso extremo, pedirle a Kaede que lo hiciera.

La sangre manaba de sus heridas y comenzaba a ver borroso.... desde que había aceptado convertirse en guardiana de la Perla los ataques hacia ella se habían multiplicado...

* * *

Inuyasha prestó atención, intentando escuchar algo que le indicara que clase de individuo estaba mas adelante. Pero en seguida comprendió que había perdido gran parte de sus poderes.

Resoplando indignado contra su naturaleza híbrida y las noches de luna llena, se abrió paso entre los arbustos.

Una mujer se hallaba en el camino principal. Estaba herida... de hecho gravemente lastimada. Avanzaba despacio y cuidando donde pisaba.

Kikyou sintió una presencia muy cerca de donde estaba.

- Aparece! – gritó a los árboles – no te escondas!

No estaba asustada, pero si preocupada. Si un youkai poderoso le atacaba en ese momento, no había dudas de que no saldría airosa de la pelea.

- Vamos! Puedo sentir tu presencia! – volvió a gritar. Se sentía como un animal acorralado.

La luna llegó a lo alto del cielo, y la presencia desapareció. Inuyasha sintió la pérdida total de sus poderes, y se observó, para descubrir que en ese momento era un humano completo.

Kikyou continuó escudriñando los árboles. Acaso aquel individuo, quien quiera que fuera, se había ido? En todo ese tiempo había continuado perdiendo sangre y de pronto se sintió cansada y muy débil. Todo se volvió oscuro... y finalmente se desmayó.

* * *

Bien... acá termina el segundo cap.. espero les haya gustado.. no lo alargo mas porque estoy muy cansada y tengo que acostarme xq mañana me toca estudiar tooodo el día ya que este viernes tengo el último exámen de la materia que me queda..

Respondo rr:

La Miko de Fuego: si..a mi la idea me venía dando vueltas desde que leí sobre ella..así que decidí contarla segun lo que yo imagino... me alegro que te guste! y gracias por el rr!

SaYo-Yukishiro: graciasssss.. se que a mucha gente Kikyou no le cae bien.. así q me alegra que lo leyeras a pesar de todo... espero te haya gustado el cap...

zero-asakura: jajaj que es durango??????? (no se si es un lugar o una las cosas cambian según el país donde vivas...)... aca apareció Kikyo..y en el prox. se viene el primer encuentro entre ellos dos... aca tenes el cap q me pediste!

Sara Meliss: jaaj si vos estás enojada yo estoy furiosaaa!! el otro día me volvió loca.. ya lo viste... pero pude dejarte tu rr... lo viste?? en fin.. me alegro que te guste.... besosss

Miko Kikyou-Sama: no..nunca dije que los que les gustara Kikyou necesariamente odien a Aome y viceversa..de hecho a mi me gustan las dos.. Kikyou me parece ..triste... me da lástima su historia y como terminó.. pero me agrada el personaje .. y Aome lo mismo..je me encanta su carácter.. gracias por las alabanzas ! nn ... dentro de poco subo el tercero.. besoooooo


End file.
